


A Journey to Find The One

by Melody_Smith



Category: No Fandom
Genre: origionalwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Smith/pseuds/Melody_Smith





	A Journey to Find The One

First off, let me get one thing straight: I am a side character… You don't need to know my name. My name doesn't matter. I'm not important. The person I'm going to tell you about is important, though. They are the main character. The whole reason why you're here. The whole reason this is on paper to begin with. This person's name is Donella Rosara. She is supposed to be the future saviour of the world. I have been entrusted with the feat of telling her story as she grows to become what everyone believes is her destiny. 

This girl's story starts in a cabin deep in the woods where the screams of a mother giving birth were swallowed by the fierce storm raging outside. Stepping into the small cabin, one would not expect the hero's life to start here. But I suppose that's how any story starts. The main room holds a small cooking furnace, a rough, worn couch sitting beside a dusty armchair. In between the two lies a side-table which holds a teetering pile of books, a small lamp, and a blue spiral notebook. Walking down the adjoining hallway, turning to the first room on the right will lead you to a kitchen with a connecting dining room. Across the hall lies a nursery for the coming baby girl. The only other rooms in the cabin bare the bedroom, the bathroom, and the birthing room, where the mother is currently giving birth with the aid of an aged midwife. 

After hours of labour, the mother hears the first sounds of her baby girl. Both the mother and the midwife are silent as the newborn giggles joyously; they are surprised not to hear the cries one would hear from most other newborn babies. The midwife skillfully carries the newborn girl to a small tub and cleans the baby before swaddling her in a freshly washed cloth. The older woman then hands the small child to her mother. “What will you name her, Miss?” She asks as she mops the sweat from the womans forehead and hairline. The mother ponders this question silently before she beamed, “Donella.” The midwife smiles, “That name is Celtic in origin. It means 'dark-haired elven princess'. A lovely choice.”

Now, the reader must remember that I wasn't even born at this time. I have merely placed together statements of those present. It took quite a bit of research to be able to dig up the wonderful woman's past enough for the biography I am expected to produce. Even now, I am currently living her story as we speak. Now,, enough about the present; let us return to the telling of the past.

Even at a young age, little Donella was adored by all she met. Her beauty, compassion and kindness made her quite famous before anyone had even begun to suspect her fate. She was beloved by all and kind to very living thing. However, such kind people rarely have it easy. At the age of thirteen years old, her mother died of an incurable disease. Her father-having died months before she was born-was not there to keep her after the only parent she ever knew died. Without that other parental figure, she was brought about two or three towns over to her Godfather's house. A man nicknamed Erebus, a Latin form of the Greek Erebos meaning “darkness”. This man, though never convicted had been tried for multiple account of robbery, assault, and even murder. He was a very different man from when he had been made Donella's-often called Nelly-Godfather. He became cruel and lacked the compassion that he once possessed. Many in his town feared him and feared for the orphaned girl who was to live with him. 

Despite his nickname and his coldness and cruelty towards other beings, the man-whose true name was Avi, a Hebrew name meaning “Father”-was soft and kindhearted towards his goddaughter and much of the rest of his kin. She was the one person in his life he would do or give anything for. Though this information may seem rather… irrelevant. Every bit of this contributed into making Donella the Heroine she would one day become. It shaped her into who she was. Every hardship made her stronger and every cruelty made her more compassionate. I know that this may seem a bit… cliché. A girl loses her parent at a young and endures many hardships which shape her into a better person, et cetera et cetera. Don't blame me, I don't make the story, I only relay it. 

In her new home she made many friends, but the friend that she was the closest to was a young boy only a year older herself named Alexander Oak. A boy with black hair and a pale complexion. He had been an outcast before the two became friends. You hardly ever saw them apart. Both Alexander and Donella grew into strong, confident, young adults. They pulled each other through heartbreak and sorrow and remained the closest companions. That it, until the day Alexander was kidnapped. He was taken from his home one night without a word or anything from anyone at the age of fourteen-only a year after he met Donella. However, when he was returned to his home. He only had memory of those he had lived with. He had forgotten poor Donella. Rather than attempt to return his memory of their friendship, Donella decided to keep to herself. She believed it would be best to leave him as he was, whether he remembered or not.

At the age of sixteen, Donella moved several towns over in pursuit of a higher education than was possible in the town she had been living in. No one from said town-Ackersville-heard from her until many years later. She moved to the town of Heronville-a town consisting mainly of the rich folk in that country. She went to a private school where she learned to become a healer; she learned wilderness survival, weapon-making, weapons-fighting, and many other valuable skills as well while she attended. At the age of nineteen years old, she was called by the High Council and told of a prophecy that they had believed her to have a part in:

“The One who has known great pain,  
Will save our world from an evil master.  
The One will end evil's disdain.  
The One will prevent worldwide disaster.  
In a world so soon to be dark,  
The Saviour will rise, a lantern of light.  
Through a trying journey the One will embark,  
Through fearsome battles the One must fight.  
The One can stop the evil rising.  
With great courage the One will enter the fray.  
The One can stop evil rebellion uprising.  
When the One arrives, our enemies they will slay.  
The One will save us all.  
The One will stop our fall.

 

After she was told of the prophecy, she was sent to a country far away to train for her role. She was entered into a prestigious school named True Life Woman's Warrior Academy. Yeah I know. Long name right? Donella met many more friends during her study at this academy. But soon after her 22nd birthday, Tragedy struck once more. She was returning on her way from a short trip to the town when she saw the smoke. She raced fearfully towher ard the school she had called her home for the past three years. She stood in shock as she watched the buildings burn before her. The heat rolling off of the flames in burning waves. She fell to her knees as tears fell down her ash-covered cheeks. … Nobody escaped in time… Out of the thousands of Professors and students-incuding the headmistress-Donella was the only survivor. She lost her friends but she continued to train for her fate, regardless.

* * * *

Five years later, she stands on the front lines of the strongest, largest, and most courageous army that most countries had ever seen. They marched to fight the forces of Diomedes-also known as The Evil One-his name Greek for “an evil king”. She marches fearlessly onto the battlefield with thousands of soldiers pounding behind her. She pauses and turns toward her troops. “Tonight,” She yells, “Tonight we will battle with the evil of our countries.” She gazes over her soldiers, “We will bring down an evil that has plagued us for far too long. We will fight. And we will prevail!” A cheer rises among the ranks of warriors; she grins and turns around, beginning their march once more. They march for another thirty minutes or so before they glimpse the torch fires in the lines of the opposing army. “Diomedes!” Donella calls out. With a rumble in the Earth, a pale man clad in dark robes and sitting astride a house with blood-red eyes and a deep, black coat. “It does not have to end this way, Diomedes. If you retreat with your soldiers, we will not bother you. You will be allowed to live in peace. This battle, this war is entirely unnecessary.” Diomedes lets out a bark of a laugh, “Are you truly so naive?! Are you aware of the meaning of my name?! It means “An Evil King”. I am what you and your society consider “evil.” I will not cease until my cause has been realized… or I am dead. If you want this to end, you must kill me.” He smirks, “If you truly are 'The One', then this should not be much of a challenge. Though I do not truly believe you are The One.” Donella scowls at him, “I am The One. Do not doubt that.” Diomedes' smirk grows, “We shall see, madam.” He turns his horse around and retreats into his ranks. “I look forward to meeting you on the battlefield in the morning. My troops shall be ready at dawn. Goodnight, Donella Rosara.” She sighs, “Troops! Move out! Find somewhere to camp and quickly!” She turns and begins marching through her troops.

I was there, too. Somewhere deep in that sea of soldiers. Marching and following orders. You see, battle information is extremely confidential, so no one would have been able to tell me if I wasn't there. In not giving out tons of info here-just the basics. Warrior Rosara made many battle plans that night. She made first plans, back-up plans, back-ups of back-up plans. She was more thorough than I've seen anyone be. Which was why everyone-including myself-was so surprised when it ended the very next day.

The battle began with a wall of defense while the offense teams got themselves together. When the offense got ready, she was the first of the first riding into that battle. She battled through soldiers and warriors far more than I can count. She fought with such grace, such ferocity. It was almost beautiful. That is, if you ignore the blood and countless bodies lying around that field. Sorry. Not a great time for humor; no matter the sort. That day was the beginning of dark times… for everyone. Warrior Rosara went after Diomedes deep into the battle. Soldiers were slaughtering each other all around her, but she was so focused on her task she hardly noticed the bloodshed. She raced determinedly towards her enemy. She had come up from behind, planning on a surprise attack, but somehow… he knew. He turned at that last moment, and plunged his blade through her stomach. He grinned at her in triumph, “Perhaps you are not the one, madam.” He pulled his blade from her. Time seemed to slow indefinitely as her soldier watched her fall, dead, to the ground. You could almost see the fight leave them. Their movements were slower, only half-hearted blows.

Millions of our men were lost that fateful day. The day we lost all hope. Perhaps we put our hope on the wrong person without a proper knowledge of exactly it was we were trusting. The One is supposed to stop evil, so if she didn't, then she cant have been The One. After that horrible day when Evil took over and all hope was lost, I made it my personal mission to find The One and tell the stories of those people. The prophecy had not given The One a gender so that would make it quite a bit harder to find them. It also did not mention an age, so that made it harder as well. I haven't found The One yet, but I will tell the stories of the ones who fit the prophecy, but were not The One. They deserve to be heard. That's what I'm giving them. These are their stories...


End file.
